


In Sickness And In Health

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Next Level [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Next Level Series, Otabek is only mentioned, Podium Family, Post-Canon, Sick Victor Nikiforov, next level, the podium family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: Victor was ill, and it was no fun for his family whenever he was ill.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Next Level [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	In Sickness And In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're liking the series so far.  
> Remember if you want me to write anything specific, I am open to requests.
> 
> Enjoy Vitya being sick.

Victor was ill, and it was no fun for his family whenever he was ill

The two Yuris just couldn't wait for him to get better.

A concert of coughing and sneezes perpetuated in the house and the two skaters were quite sick of having to be Victor's slaves.

The worst thing was that whenever the sick beauty yelled _"Yuri!"_ , and both the homonymous servants would show up at his door, only one of them was actually needed, but neither of them could have possibly had any clue on who Victor had been calling for and would only find out after actually running to his aid, causing the other to groan loudly.

They had learned to tell apart the small difference in their name pronunciation way better than they used to.

_"Yuuri, please give me a massage."  
"Yuri, can you make me some green tea?"  
"Yuuri, my bed is cold, cuddle me."  
"Yuri, can you bring me my medicine?"_

"I can't stand this anymore, is that bad?" Yuuri asked, throwing himself on the sofa.

"I was literally about to say that. What is taking him so long to recover? I don't know how you've been staying so calm and patient! If I hear our name being yelled another time, I am going to riot."

Almost as a cue, a loud yell was heard from Victor's room, "Yuuri, can you bring me some tissues?" 

"That's your name!" Yuri yelled immediately. 

"I'm coming." The Japanese looked at the teen in front of him.

"Don't look at me like that, you chose him, I am the one stuck here with you two!"

Yuuri groaned as he stepped his way towards his boyfriend after grabbing spare tissues.

"Here you go honey, do you feel any better?" 

"Now that you are here, yes."

Yuuri's heart smiled.

"Come sit next to me, please," Victor asked after blowing his nose.  
Yuuri found it quite adorable, the way he muttered in between sniffles. 

Yuuri sat next to his lover and put his head on his chest. 

Victor started caressing his head almost instinctively; it was a habit after all.

"Please get well soon, love. I am so tired," Yuuri was mumbling with his eyes closed in between yawns. 

Victor would have lied if he said he didn't feel bad about making his family worry this much about him. 

He had been very sick for the first couple of days, but even when he had stopped feeling like hell, having his family take care of him had been quite nice (if he had to be completely honest).

Yuuri, in the meantime, was listening to his love's heartbeat: it never failed to calm him down, no matter how tired he was.

Victor felt Yuuri's breathing slow down, and he eventually ended up having a sleeping man on his chest, a man who looked peaceful but tired at the same time.

_Is he that tired because of me?_

The Russian skater felt a tinge of guilt through his veins.

"Katsudooon, can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Yuri yelled from the corridor.

Victor shushed him as he entered the room.

"Oh, sorry," Yuri suddenly lowered his voice when he saw the sleeping man on the bed with Victor.

"Go to sleep, Yuri, it's quite late."

"I'm not tired."

"You look tired."

"I am not the sick one here, you are."

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"Being a pain in the ass."

"Don't worry, you always are," Yuri laughed, but then turned serious again.  
"Wait, why are you not laughing?" 

"Because it's true."

"Victor," Yuri stated firmly.

"Let me speak," Victor tried to interrupt him.

"But there's no need! I know what you're trying to say and let me tell you, that’s complete bullshit.  
You were sick and, yes, we got slightly more tired than usual, but that doesn’t mean you should be a bitch about it. It's not like he minded at all, he would take care of you forever if he needed to.”

Victor was left stunned.

"I can’t believe I have to say this to you, out of all people. We all deserve a break sometimes, Victor, and you do too." Yuri leaned on the doorframe and kept talking.

"Listen, we both know what it means, growing up without a loving family. You're taking advantage of something that was never offered to you, and nobody is going to blame you." 

"He doesn't mind it, so stop whining and just enjoy your slaves for as long as they last, at least."

"Do you mind?"

"Of course I do, you grannie, I haven't sat down this whole evening because I needed to do your chores for you, while Katsumom was preparing dinner. That doesn't mean I'd rather do anything else, you know? I know you'd do the same, and I'd probably enjoy it even more. Actually, I wouldn't feel guilty at all. See, you're not the bad person here."

With that being said, Yuri was about to leave when he saw Victor carefully getting out of bed.  
He hadn't had any time to react before he was engulfed by one of Victor's lung-crushing hugs.

"I missed your smartass so much!" 

"Let me go, old man. You're going to wake your sleeping princess." 

"I love you, Yuratchkaaa."

"Fine, I love you too, папа. Now let me go."

The unusually sweet exchange was suddenly interrupted by a sneeze.

The two Russians looked at each other and then turned their heads towards the source of the sound.

"What are you two looking at?" Yuuri asked, one hand rubbing his eye, the other holding his glasses.

"Oh, no, no, no, I am _not_ taking care of him, too. I am done. I need to sleep. I need to shower and to talk to my boyfriend. _You_ take care of him since you probably contaminated him anyway. Goodnight."

With that, the Russian teenager stomped out of the room, quite melodramatically, leaving the two others with no choice but to erupt in laughter.

"Come on, Yuuri, let's cover you up. I'll go make you some tea."

**Author's Note:**

> "папа" means "dad" in Russian!


End file.
